


An Act Of Kindness

by Lothiriel84



Series: These words are all we have (We'll be talking) [5]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Aromantic, Established Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Gen, Gray-Asexuality, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: Kindness, so many people pass me byBut you warm me to my core and you left me wanting more
Relationships: Arthur Shappey/Tiffy
Series: These words are all we have (We'll be talking) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	An Act Of Kindness

Arthur moves in on a rainy day, and he looks so apologetic about dripping water all over the carpet – he forgot his umbrella, again – that she pinches him on the arm and calls him _my favourite nincompoop_. She’s still ambivalent at best about Arthur’s idea of throwing a housewarming party for their friends and family, but as he quite sensibly pointed out, it’s their best shot at showing _some people_ – namely, her mother – that they’re serious about this, and they’re not taking any ‘well-intended’ criticism on the matter, thank you very much.

Carolyn and Herc are the first to arrive, and if Carolyn’s belligerent look is anything to go by, she’s ready to tear anyone who dares so much as speak out of turn to pieces. For all that she’s not particularly looking forward to what could easily turn into a showdown of epic proportions, if there’s anyone in the world that can do as much as hope to get the better of her mother’s stubbornness and her deeply ingrained convictions, that’s the new Mrs Shipwright. Well, and Douglas too, she surmises – as utterly charming as the man can be when he chooses to, she knows from countless of Arthur’s stories how quick his wits, and how sharp his tongue can turn on occasion.

Arthur is in the middle of recounting Martin’s convoluted explanation for not being able to attend and how sorry he is about it – which she knows for a fact is at least partially a lie, as he’s still revising for his upcoming Liechtenstein citizenship test, and Theresa is starting to grow impatient, given how she doesn’t really care about him getting a hundred percent anyway – when her mother finally makes her entrance.

“Tiffany, my dear,” Nora leans in to kiss her cheek, even though she’s begged her a million times not to do it – only to get reprimanded every single time for her utter lack of manners, and her supposed ‘emotional constipation’ on top of that. Cutting short his nebulous account of Martin’s adventures, Arthur promptly comes to her rescue – welcoming his not-quite mother-in-law with such exaggerated warmth that borders on threatening, planting two kisses on her cheeks in rapid succession, then leaving her to stand quite dazed in the hall.

Surprisingly enough, the afternoon flies by without any major incident, with Douglas expertly leading the conversation, and Arthur filling in the occasional terse silence with a few incongruous anecdotes of his own. It’s only when Arthur’s ramblings take a trip down memory lane to recount the time they flew that film star he used to fancy, and she turned out to be nowhere near as nice as he thought she must be, that Nora shoots her daughter a meaningful look, one that she’s long learned to read as _you see, that’s what a real man needs, sweetie_ – and she finds herself rattling out a half-mumbled excuse to get up and leave the room for a bit.

_You shouldn’t let it get to you, after all these years_ , she glares at her own reflection in the mirror over the dresser. _She didn’t even have to come out and say it. Just how pathetic you are?_

“Tiffy, I don’t mean to disturb you, but do you think you could let me in for a minute? I forgot – the thing. Yes. The thing I need for – the thingy.”

At that, she chuckles, even in spite of herself. Bless him, the man’s never going to learn how to lie convincingly – and that’s yet another reason why she loves him, whatever that means for someone like her. Taking a deep breath, she unlocks the bedroom door and lets him in.

“You nincompoop,” she teases him, affectionately, going in for a hug. Taken by surprise, Arthur freezes for a moment, then tentatively wraps his arms around her, pulling her further against his chest. She’s finding of late that she didn’t so much mind quite a number of things on their list, as she was still dealing with years of hurt and rejection caused by her previous boyfriends assuming any one of those things were proof enough she was romantically attracted to them – then ultimately putting the blame on her when it became clear that wasn’t the case, no matter that she’d always been open about her romantic orientation, or lack thereof, right from the start.

“I think I’ll be in the mood, later,” she whispers in his ear, ignoring the way her cheeks heat up at the mere suggestion. “Just for tonight,” she clarifies, even as Arthur opens his mouth to tell her that _honestly, Tiffy, you shouldn’t feel like you have to – that’s the whole point_.

“We should still get back out there, make sure Mum and Douglas go easy on your mum.”

“If you say so,” she sighs, and while she still can’t find it in her to kiss him, she settles for rubbing the tip of her nose against his.

“Ooh, is this like an Eskimo kiss?” Arthur grins, excitedly. “I saw it in a documentary, once.”

“Just trying it out,” she warns him, slipping her hand into his. “Don’t get too used to it just yet.”

“Aye aye, ma’am.”

He narrowly avoids the elbow directed at his ribs. “Nincompoop. Let’s go.”

Whatever it is that happened in their absence, they can’t seem to find out. Tiffy’s mother behaves admirably for the rest of the evening, even goes as far as pointing out how well matched she thinks Arthur and her daughter are. Upon leaving, Herc gently but firmly drags Carolyn away before she can think of a sufficiently scathing parting shot; Douglas gives her one of his trademark smirks, tells Arthur he’ll see him in the morning, and offers to walk Nora to her car, which she politely declines.

“Well, that was a success,” Arthur claims, somewhat doubtfully, once the flat is silent again, and it’s just the two of them, at last.

“At least we know your family’s got our back,” she shrugs, pouring herself a small glass of wine. “Even Douglas.”

“Especially Douglas,” he laughs, dropping onto the sofa. “No doubt I’ll be hearing all about it on our next flight.”

She takes a sip of wine, gestures for him to make room for her, and curls into his side. Time to revise their list a little, she thinks – though, as with many other things, it can definitely wait until tomorrow.


End file.
